powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Physiology
The power to use the abilities of spirits. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Spectre Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Spirit Form/Mimicry *Soul/Spectral/Spiritual Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a spirit: a supernatural and conscious (although may not be necessarily sentient) being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. Many spirits are able to materialize either by shifting into a more solid form or by taking a vessel to give them physical shape, which can be done either by possessing an already existing form (either a living being or an object) or by animating and wrapping part of the environment "around" them. There are several types of spirits, ranging from the souls of dead (ghosts) to the spirits of places, objects, concepts and/or elements. Several forms of magic center around contacting and bargaining with spirits. Applications *Empathy *Energy Independence *Flight *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Intangibility *Invisibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Variations *Adaptive Possession *Astral Manipulation *Astral Trapping *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Disease Manipulation *Dream Walking *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectoplasm Mimicry *Ghost-Light Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation **Illusive Appearance *Imperceptibility *Malleable Anatomy *Mental Inducement *Phantasm Manipulation *Portal Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Ultimate Intangibility Types of Spirit Ghost Physiology: spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. Ancestral spirits are part of this group, given their involvement/ties with their families. * Banshee Physiology *'Baykok Physiology': Flight, Enhanced Archery, Paralysis Inducement * Ghost Lord Physiology * Mutated Ghost Physiology * Poltergeist Physiology **'Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology' * Revenant Physiology * Superior Ghost Physiology * Transcendent Ghost Physiology * Wraith Physiology Nature Spirit Physiology: manifestations/embodiments of natural phenomena, places, elements or animals. * Spiritual Animal Physiology: spirits that take the form of animals or the ghosts of deceased creatures. *'Animal Spirits/Totems': spirits connected to either certain species (cats, hawks), family (felines, raptors) or class (mammals, birds) **Animal Manipulation, Animal Imitation *'Elementals/Elemental Spirits': spirits of certain elements. **Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Mimicry **'Ala Physiology' **'German Physiology' *'Genius loci': spirits of places, either natural areas or objects or places that could include cities or buildings. **Environment Manipulation Associations *Ancestral Evocation *Astral Projection *Communing *Corporealization *Daimon Physiology *Ethereal Physiology *Fairy Physiology *Genie Physiology *Half-Spirit Physiology *Mediumship *Necromancy *Shamanism *Spiritual Energy Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations *Certain forms of magic and/or technology may allow their users to control and/or imprison spirits. *May be vulnerable to any abilities that affect spirits such as a Spirit Barrier or Exorcism. *Susceptible to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other abilities that may harm or destroy souls/spirits. Trivia * The soul is in fact the true one's being, while on the other hand, the organic body (for example the Human body) acts like a bio-suit for the soul to fit into and to control. In analogy terms, this is reminiscent of driving a robotic mech, but only the spirit is taking control of the body. Known Users See Also: Our Spirits Are Different. Cartoons Live Television Gallery Cartoons Ghostfreak_phasing.jpg|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) has the properties of a ghost. Bigchill_intangible_.jpg|The Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is a mimicry of ghostly properties. Fenton.jpg|After an accident in which Danny Fenton's (Danny Phantom) molecules were infused with ectoplasm, Danny developed the ability to transform into a ghost at will. Lunch_Lady_Ghost.gif|The Lunch Lady Ghost (Danny Phantom) is a ghost. File:Vlad_Plasmius_(Danny_Phantom)_transform.gif|Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) is half-ghost and half-human, just like Danny. Character_large_332x363_ghost.jpg|Ghost (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) uses special technology that gave him the ability to mimic a ghost's powers. Z4m how-to-draw-the-flying-dutchman-from-spongebob-squarepants-tutorial-drawing.jpg|The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) is a sea spirit of a pirate that haunts Bikini Bottom. Zuzo 3.png|Zuzo (Elena of Avalor), a spirit fox. Movies Ian Stone (The Deaths of Ian Stone).jpg|Ian Stone (The Deaths of Ian Stone) mimics the traits of a spirit in Harvester form. KFP3-promo-kai.jpg|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) MufasasGhost2.jpg|Mufasa (The Lion King) The Twins (The Matrix).jpg|The twins (Matrix Reloaded) can take a ghost like form. Literature nicky and tara.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Live Television louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) miles preston.jpg|Miles Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) SPN Bobby.jpg|After being killed by Dick Roman, Bobby Singer (Supernatural) died and became a ghost after refusing to follow his reaper. Manga/Anime Hollow reaches.jpg|Hollows (Bleach) are corrupted, heartless Spirits that have an endless hunger for other Souls. Brook_Ectoplasm.png|Brook (One Piece), a revived being, can have his soul leave his body to mimic a ghost. Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) is the embodiment of intense spiritual energy and creator of the five elemental spirits ... Spirit_of_Earth.jpg|... the Spirit of Earth, ... Spirit_of_Fire.jpg|... the Spirit of Fire, ... Spirit_of_Rain.jpg|... the Spirit of Rain, ... Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg|... the Spirit of Thunder ... Spirit_of_Wind.jpg|... and the Spirit of Wind. Video Games Fi Zelda.png|Fi (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is the spirit of the Master Sword. Tikal_appears.jpg|Tikal's (Sonic the Hedgehog) spirit form. spookshroom.jpg|The Boo Mushroom (Super Mario Galaxy series) can turn Mario ... Boo Mario.png|... into Boo Mario. Ghost_H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) Phantom_H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries